The 'New' Konoha
by xJaziixBoox
Summary: When Sasuke Returns To Konoha He Hopes Everything Will Be The Same. But By The Time He Gets There Everything Is Different. Sakura Haruno And Ino Yamanake Survived The Konoha War Where One Is Loved And Envied The Other Is Hated, Totured & Bullied.


Hellooo (:  
This Is My First Story :)

No Flaming;; Constructive Critisim;; **REVIEWS **(;

Now **READ**

* * *

Sasuke inhaled a gulp of fresh air as he made his way to his new school. Looking around he sighed, Konoha had change so much ever since the Konoha War. The old loud and bustling streets replaced by long farmland and small cottages.

There was no one from the 'old' Konoha that had survived except the Haruno clan. But the 'new' Konoha villagers accused them of being the whole reason why the Fire country and Konoha had suddenly erupted in war and for that false accusation the Haruno clan was sentenced to death.

Sighing again Sasuke quickened his pace. Sasuke knew that all his old team mates and friends were gone. He knew he would never see them again but there was still a part in his mind the told him that someone was alive and waiting for him. Shaking the thought out of his head Sasuke began a fast and steady run for school.

x - o - x - o - x

"Everyone settle down!" The teacher snapped or all the noise. "We have a new student joining out class today. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke please come in and introduced yourself" The teacher said sweetly but still soudned like a straight forward order. Sasuke took a deep breath and walked in, looking around he saw most boys glaring at him and most girls drooling over him.

Sasuke smirked. "Ohayo" He said with a bow "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, im eighteen years old, I dislike lots of things and I like hardly anything" "Okay!" The teacher said looking around "Where will I have you seated.... Ah! There Is A Spare Spot Next To Sakura! Raise Your hand Haruno!" The teacher growled the last sentence venom dropping of each word.

Sasuke looked to the very back of the room where a beautiful tanned, young girl with dead straight knee length pink hair and a thick side fringe covering one of her emerald eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened but quickly recovered and walked over to his new desk. As he walked he watched everyone glare at Sakura and heard low whispers of "Why does the cockroach get to sit next to him!?" Sasuke frowned at the nickname 'Cockroach' that nick name defiantly did not match a girl like her.

As he reached his desk he bowed and sat down, but all he got was a harsh glare. She then turned back around to face the glaring eyes and the low whispers that were now becoming louder and louder. "Alright! Settle down" The teacher ordered. Everyone turned around except for one girl with strangely styled red hair and red eyes, who continued on glaring at Sakura.

Sasuke looked at the red haired girl then to Sakura who seemed to take no notice. "KARIN!" The teacher scream broke through the silents. "GOMEN!" Karin cried and turned back around. Oh boy Sasuke thought sarcastically another 5 hours to go.

x - o - x - o - x

BRIIIIIING!  
"Alright Everyone! Have A Nice Weekend! Oh And Meyuna, Ayumi And Eiko I Want You All To Show Sasuke Around The Village!" The teacher said. "Hai!" Meyuna, Ayumi and Eiko Replied back in union. As the last person left the classroom three girls stood up. They all walked over to Sasuke and bowed, "Hello, my name is Meyuna and This is Ayumi and Eiko" She said pointing to each person as she mentioned their name.

Each one was quite cute. Meyuna had wavy Mid-back length golden hair with Slivery eyes. Ayumi had Short shoulder length brown hair with brown eyes and Eiko, Eiko looked so much like Ino Yamanaka it wasn t funny. She had mid-back length blond hair in a messy ponytail and ice blue eyes.

"Hey my name is Sasuke Uchiha" He said with a cool smirk. All three girls turned around "Follow us" Eiko said as she turned her head to face Sasuke.

x - o - x - o - x

"Well! That s Basically All of Our Tour!" Ayumi Said as they walk down a dirt road surrounded my mountains and farm land. "But let s go get a drink from the cafe!" Eiko added happily. All the girls nodded, "Okay! You guys sit here and i ll get some Apple Cherry and Berry juice" Ayumi Said as she walked into the cafe.

Sasuke looked around the village for a while, Eiko looked at him "Is there something your trying to find Sasuke?" She asked. Sasuke shook his head "No i m just trying to remember where everything is" He replied as he continued looking around.  
He caught a grin from Ayumi out of the corner of his eye. "Well why don t we give you a quiz to see if you remembered" Ayumi said. Sasuke shrugged "Okay" He replied. Eiko Smiled "Okay! If you go 2 kilometres south-west of here where will you be?" Eiko asked. Sasuke thought for a moment "The Beach?" he said. Both the girls nodded.

After a few more questions Meyuna came out with the drinks. Handing them out to each person one at a time. She handed Sasuke the drink he looked at it and tilted his head "What s in it?" He asked. Meyuna shrugged "i don t know but it s delicious!" She replied with a grin.  
Sasuke chuckle and took a sip. "WOW! This stuff is nice!" He exclaimed as he drank more and more until his glass was empty. All the girls giggled. All the girls stopped giggling and looked at the person walking into the cafe her skinned tanned, her hair pinned back under a large straw hat, she wore a short black dress and carried a small black puppy with big fluffy ears. All the girls looked away and went back to asking Sasuke questions about the village again.

After about a minute or so there was a large crashing sounds and a man screaming "WE DO NOT EXCEPT DOGS OR HARUNOS HERE! OH WAIT YOUR A DOG TO!" and the next second the girl with the short black dress was thrown out of the store, her straw hat fell off just before she hit the ground and her long pink hair came out of its hair pin. The small black puppy was by her side the second she hit the floor. Growling at the store owner as he edged closer.

Ignoring the dog he grabbed the girl around the neck causing the dog to bite him, The man winced and threw the dog of. There was a loud yelp and everything went silent. Then there were the screams from the man to loud and angry to understand the words. He stopped yelling, spat in the girls face threw her to the ground and walked back into his store.

All four watched in complete and utter shock. Sasuke looked at Eiko who looked like she was about to cry. Sasuke then looked back at the girl who slowly pushed herself up off the ground, wiping the spit and blood off her face she limped towards the small black puppy. Picking up the small dog the limped down the road not even acknowledging the other threes existence.

Meyuna and Ayumi stood up quickly "Well we all better get going!" Meyuna said as she pulled Sasuke up and began walking down the road with Ayumi by her side.  
Ayumi stopped and turned around "Eiko-Chan? you coming?" Ayumi said softly. Eiko looked up "H-hai" She said still in her state of shock.

"Sasuke" Meyuna said "Im sorry you had to see that"

x - o - x - o - x

"Ja ne Sasuke!" Meyuna said as she walked down the street back to her house. Unlocking the door Sasuke walked inside and switched the light on. Sasuke's stomach growled, he sighed and walked into the kitchen switched the kettle on and grabbed a cup of instant Ramen. Sasuke pulled the lid off and poured the steaming hot water in the ramen and then he put the lid on again.

Grabbing a pair of chopsticks Sasuke grabbed the cup of ramen and sat at the table. He sighed and thought to himself. When he thought the ramen was ready he took the lid of and quckily at the ramen ignoring the burning hot water licking at his tounge when he shoved the ramen in his mouth.

Throwing the cup in the bin and the chopsticks in the sink Sasuke decided he would go see Eiko and get some answers.

x - o - x - o - x

Sasuke reached Eiko's house and knocked on the door "Come in Sasuke the doors open!" A female s voice called. Sasuke opened the door and walked in. Looking around he spotted Eiko in grey trackies and a while singlet staring out a window on the opposite side of the frowned "How did you know it was me?" He asked.

Sasuke heard Eiko chuckle "You do know I was taught how to sense chakra at a young age Sasuke-kun?" She replied. Sasuke frowned "No how am I supposed to know that?" He asked. She sighed "It s me Sasuke! It s me Ino!" She replied back as she turned around. Sasuke smiled "I know it s you Ino, but I need to know is that girl Sakura?" He asked seriously.

Ino nodded "Yes that s Sakura" Ino said sadly. Sasuke nodded "Okay, now I want to know what the hell is going on!?" Sasuke said.

Ino looked at Sasuke "Okay, it all started three years ago when the war started. It was Konoha vs. The Fire Country. All of our troops were going down fast and before we knew it everyone and everything was destroyed only Sakura, Sakura's clan myself survived. But even so we were all badly injured. We had to fight for food, water and shelter. I was so weak that I couldn t do anything but Sakura, no matter how weak she became she still fought for herself and me"

"A week or two passed and people began coming into the village and clearing out all the wood, cement and dead trees. It was becoming harder and harder to find food, water and shelter. But even so Sakura always managed to find enough of everything. A month pass and grass, flowers and trees grew back. Then slowly the people came back with new wood and cement and they began building the little village we call home"

"Then they found us basically dead, but as usual Sakura ignored the pain and found food and water for us each and every day. The Harunos realised the people who had moved into the 'new' Konoha were all from the moon village which had been destroyed eight years before because of the Haruno clan. The despised the clan and blamed them on the war that had happened in Konoha and The Moon Village. The 'new' Konoha came to a decision that all the Haruno's would be sentenced to death except the youngest one that was to be given one last chance"

"The day came when the Haruno's sentence was ruled out. They were put into a long line and one by one they were shot and on top of that Sakura had to watch. The next day we were all signed up for school. I made friends easily where Sakura was just tortured because she was a Haruno." Ino finished talking.

"So that s the story huh?" Sasuke asked. Ino nodded "Yes" Sasuke thought for a moment "where does Sakura live?" He asked.  
"No one knows.... now I m going to bed good night Sasuke-kun.... Oh and tomorrow at school please continue to call me Eiko" and with that she walked off.

Sasuke frowned and walked outside and down the street.

x - o - x - o - x

The whole way that Sasuke had been walking he had the feeling that some was watching him. Looking around the pitch-black roads Sasuke heard the wind whistling in the distance. He frowned and continued walking, Sasuke heard a twig break to his right Sasuke looked to his right but he couldn t see anything and just as he was about to look away a large flash of lightning covered the sky and in the split second Sasuke saw the outline of a girl a bit shorter then hin with long hair.

The sky blackened again and Sasuke still faced the girl in utter shock. Another flash of lightning and the girl he saw was no longer there.

Sasuke Frowned, _Was it jusy my imagination?_ He asked him self as another bolt of lightning flashed_ i better get home before the storm hits_ and with that thought Sasuke broke out in a sprint towards his home.

* * *

Baha!

It Will Get Better :)

Should I Keep Going Or Just Flunk?? o.O

_**REVIEWS!**_

Lov Yoohs xx**Jazii**


End file.
